epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BeautyAndTheBestiality/Farce's Face Off - TheFarceAwakens vs Bad ERB Ideas.
Hey! Welcome back. This is the first Episode of my other series, Farce's Face Off. It's a bit like I Hate Everything. If you haven't seen his content, I highly recommend it. Just click this link in his name. Anyways, this episode is about something that pisses me off. Terrible ERB Ideas. So lets get in because I've got a good feeling about this. The Rant. In this rant, I'm gonna pull some of my least favorite ideas from the latest 8 Battles. (From J.R.R. Tolkien vs George R.R. Martin to Bill & Ted vs Lewis & Clark) By the way, if I make a spelling error in the suggestion, it's on purpose because i'm making fun of the commenter. *'Left Twix vs Right Twix - '''This is only a suggestion because of some commercials Twix made. If this did happen, who would be the rappers? And would it be sponsored by Twix? This just doesn't seem like something ERB would ever make. *'Spiderman vs Bane - There is no connection here, really. The only thing they have in common is that they are both in Comics. The major differences here are DC Comics against Marvel, and Hero vs Villain. It's just idiotic. *'Donald Trump vs The Entire Republican Establishment - '''Way too many fucking rappers. *'Captain America and Batman vs Iron Man and Superman - 'No. Because the rappers don't need a rap battle if they're getting a damn film. *'Geralt of Rivia vs Drizzt Do'Urden - 'Pretty sure it's safe to say ERB will never do this. *'Obama vs Professor X - 'What's the connection? By the way, they already used Obama. *'GradeAUnderA vs Batman - 'I see the connection, (Both never revealed their identity to the public) But Batman was already used and ERB would never use YouTubers in a battle) *'Gollum vs Smeagol - 'This is basically the Bruce Jenner vs Caitlyn Jenner or Han Solo vs Indiana Jones suggestion in a different form. *'The Creator of Fox (Rupert Murdoch) vs Walt Disney - 'This suggestion only exists because they're both creators of a movie company. Plus, this suggestion was found on the Jim Henson vs Stan Lee battle, where Disney was already used. *'Hitler vs Kim Jong Un - 'Ugh. They're both dictators. That's it. Plus, I think ERB is sick of Hitler by now. *'Facebook vs YouTube - 'Social Media battles are extremely retarded. Who would rap for them? I mean for real, whoever commented this needed to think this through. I can say that for all of these suggestions. *'Christianity vs Islam - 'Do you even know how many people this can offend? *'Caesar vs Jar Jar Binks - 'You're kidding, right? Again, this was posted on a battle where one of the characters were already used. *'Bill Cosby vs Jared Fogle - 'No. Just, Just no. The only connection is scandalous perverts. *'Vader vs Hitler 5 - 'Kinda hard to do that if there isn't a fourth. Plus, like I said, ERB is probably sick of Vader vs Hitler by now *'The Incredibles vs Inside Out - 'Only connection is Pixar Movies. *'Roman Gods vs Greek Gods - 'Dear Lord. They've already done. *'The Epic Rap Battlers vs The Princess Rap Battlers - 'So... Basically The Original vs The Rip-Off? *'David Bowie vs Prince -''' 'I've seen this same suggestion by the same person, but I just want to mention it now. This person is using this suggestion just because they're both popular musicians who've died this year. Plus, I don't wanna see ERB diss on some of my favorite musicians. *'Markiplier vs PewDiePie - 'I've already mention this. ERB will never use YouTubers in a rap battle. *'Hitlef vs Osama Bin Lain (Hitler vs Osama Bin Laden) - 'Third time i've mentioned this, ERB IS PROBABLY ALREADY SICK OF HITLER. Plus, Pete said they will never use Osama. *'Kylo Ren vs Han Solo - 'Father vs Son? Really? It'll just end with Han Solo getting (SPOILER ALERT) anyways. *'Brazilian Guy vs American Guy - 'Why? Just a random Brazilian vs a random American? Excuse my pardon, but are you retarded? *'John Cena vs Donald Trump - 'What the hell is the connection? *'Butthead vs Beavis - 'But why? There's no point to it. *'Pinocchio vs Ted - 'I see the connection, (Both came to life) But I doubt ERB would ever make this. *'Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter - 'This was commented on a battle Houdini was already in. *'CaptainSparklez vs The Diamond Minecart - 'I'm really getting sick of these YouTuber Rap Battle suggestions. *'Sacagewea vs Rufus - 'We don't need this. There's no connection. The only thing close to a connection is they were both in Lewis & Clark vs Bill & Ted. *'Brock (Barack) Obama vs George Washington - '''Both already used. Well, that's a wrap for this one. I might make a sequel later. I'm not sure. Maybe if this gets enough attention. So, what were your thoughts? Leave them below! Category:Blog posts